


Überraschung

by aislingde



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Die Tardis tut was sie will, Gen, Zeitreise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Eine Überraschung hat ihre Tücken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008  
> Beta Birgitt - vielen lieben Dank

Rose ließ Jack den Vortritt, als er die Tür der Tardis öffnete. Der Doctor hatte nicht gesagt, wo sie gelandet waren, hatte nur die Augenbraue hochgezogen, breit gegrinst und „Überraschung!" gerufen.

Nicht, dass Rose ihm misstraute, aber manchmal definierte die Tardis Überraschungen anders als der Doctor. Und mit den negativen Auswirkungen sollte sich zuerst Jack befassen; schließlich war er der Zeit-Agent mit der großen Klappe und der noch größeren Waffe – auch wenn diese gerade nicht funktionierte.

Neugierig wie sie war, versuchte sie, über Jacks Schulter zu schauen, aber der Captain war zu groß und sie sah nur Gaslaternen, Dächer und einen leicht bewölkten Himmel.

Sie drehte sich zum Doctor um.

„In welcher Zeit sind wir gelandet?"

Er grinste. „Wenn ich das verraten würde, wäre es keine Überraschung mehr."

„Ende des neunzehnten, Anfang des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts auf der Erde", beantwortete Jack ihre Frage. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind wir in London."

„Du verrätst ja alles", beschwerte sich der Doctor. Der Captain grinste nur.

„Da ich noch nicht weiß, was du vorhast, kann ich auch nichts verraten."

Jack übertrat die Schwelle und Rose blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Sie atmete tief ein. London roch jetzt ganz anders als zu ihrer Zeit. Nach Rauch, Pferd und irgendwie undefinierbar „alt".

Sie blickte sich um. Die Tardis hatte sich in einer unscheinbaren Gasse materialisiert und passte gar nicht zu ihrer Umgebung.

Der Doctor verließ ebenfalls das Schiff und bog fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend links ab.

„Kommt mit, es geht ins Savoy!"

„Wohin?"

Rose lief hinter ihm her. Er machte lange, ausholende Schritte, doch schnell hatte sie ihn eingeholt.

„Das Savoy ist in deiner Zeit ein altehrwürdiges Hotel. Es öffnete am 6. August 1889 seine Pforten und ist berühmt für seinen Fünf-Uhr-Tee. Wir haben heute den 1. Oktober 1889 und wir sollten dieses Ritual wie richtige Engländer genießen."

„Ich bin dafür nicht passend angezogen!", reklamierte Jack. Rose schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Wie ist man passend angezogen?", wollte sie wissen.

Jack grinste sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, aber bestimmt nicht so lässig, wie wir es sind. Lasst uns umkehren und schicke Sachen heraussuchen." Er blieb stehen, doch der Doctor packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn weiter mit sich.

Rose sah an sich hinab. Sie trug einen weißen Pullover, eine blaue Jeansjacke, dazu passend einen nicht ganz knielangen Jeansrock, eine blickdichte schwarze Strumpfhose und unterschenkellange schwarze Stiefel, in denen sie gut laufen konnte. Für ein so ein nobles Restaurant war sie wirklich nicht passend angezogen. Jack mit seiner hellen Hose und dem blauen Shirt würde viel besser passen. Aber sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass die Lederjacke des Doctors, auch kein modische Offenbarung war.

„Dann wären wir noch morgen früh in der Tardis. Ihr zwei braucht ewig, um euch zu entscheiden. Rose, komm, ich möchte den wirklich vorzüglichen Tee genießen. Bisher ist noch nie einer meiner Begleiter aufgefallen, weil er unpassende Kleidung trug. Sonst müsstet ihr doch ständig in den zeitlich angepassten Kostümen rumlaufen."

So sehr es Rose reizte, den Fundus der Tardis zu durchwühlen, sie würde sich sowieso nicht für ein Kleidungsstück entscheiden können. Sie hakte sich bei Jack unter und lachend und scherzend gingen sie durch die Stadt.

 

Zuerst plauderte Rose mit ihren Männern und achtete nur wenig auf ihre Umgebung, aber immer öfter wurde sie von dem einen oder anderem Detail abgelenkt, das sie fasziniert betrachtete. London war so anders als in ihrer Zeit.

Nicht nur, dass es viel dreckiger war und es ganz anders roch: Es war eine andere Stadt als ihre Heimat. Selbst wenn sie jetzt durch Straßen liefe, die sie früher ständig durchstreift hatte, Rose würde sie nicht wieder erkennen. Immer wieder blieb sie stehen und sah sich um, während Jack und der Doctor langsam weiter gingen.

Als sie stehen blieben, um eine Straßenbahn, die von Pferden gezogen wurde, vorzulassen, sah Rose auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite einige Schaufenster. Während die beiden Männer schwatzend weiter gingen, lief sie dort hin und betrachtete die Auslage. Wie unpraktisch die Sachen im Vergleich zur Mode des 21. Jahrhunderts waren! Aber sie sahen sehr elegant aus und die Seidenstoffe glänzten verführerisch. Ob ihr so ein Kleid auch stehen würde? Nicht dass sie es lange tragen wollte, aber es reizte sie, es auszuprobieren.

Als Rose aufsah, konnte sie weder Jack noch den Doctor sehen. Sie lief ein Stück die Straße hinunter, in der Hoffnung sie einzuholen, aber da war niemand.

An der nächsten Ecke blieb sie stehen und blickte sich um. Doch nirgendwo konnte sie ihre Männer entdecken. Dabei war sie doch gar nicht so lange stehen geblieben. Oder etwa doch? Es waren viele Kleider im Schaufenster ausgestellt worden.

Rose entschied sich, einen Passanten zu fragen. Doch die Menschen verhielten sich wie die des 21. Jahrhunderts. Sie hasteten vorbei und blickten weder nach rechts noch nach links. Rose bezweifelte, dass sie Jack und den Doctor überhaupt bemerkt hatten. Aber sie wollten ja zum Savoy Hotel. Dahin würde ihr bestimmt jemand den Weg weisen können. Sie wusste zwar, wo es in etwa war, hatte aber keine Ahnung, in welchem Stadtteil sie sich befand.

Ein kleiner Junge stand an einer Kreuzung auf dem Bürgersteig und bot Zeitungen an. Lautstark pries er seine Ware nach allen Seiten an. Auch wenn Rose keine Ahnung von der Tagespolitik hatte, schien er aufgeweckt genug zu sein, um ihr weiter zu helfen.

Rose ging auf ihn zu.

„Kannst du mir sagen, wo das Savoy ist?"

„Wenn Sie mir eine Zeitung abkaufen, kann ich die Frage beantworten!"

Der Junge lächelte sie frech an.

„Wie viel bekommst du?"

Rose hatte keine Ahnung, was eine Zeitung in der Zeit kostete, aber um wieder zu ihren Männern zu stoßen, musste sie es versuchen.

„Drei Penny bitte!"

Das war wenig. Überrascht sah Rose den Zeitungsjungen an, dann suchte sie in ihrer Hosentasche nach Kleingeld. Sie fand auch drei Penny Stücke, die sie dem Jungen in die ausgestreckte Hand drückte. Sie hielt einen Moment die Luft an, da sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, ob die Pennys des 21. Jahrhunderts noch so aussahen wie die des 19. Jahrhunderts. Doch der Junge warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Geld, dann zeigte er auf eine Straße.

„Folgen Sie der Straße, bis es nicht mehr weiter geht, dann biegen Sie rechts ab und kommen an die Themse und dort halten Sie sich flussabwärts, bis sie vor dem Savoy Theater stehen."

„Ich möchte nicht zum Savoy Theater, sondern zum Savoy Hotel."

Der Junge zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das kenn ich nicht."

Soviel zu der Idee, den Doctor und Jack vor dem Hotel wieder zu treffen. Denn sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob es das Savoy Theater in ihrer Zeit noch gab. Wäre es ein Kino, würde sie wissen, wo es sich befand. Zeit für Plan B.

„Hast du denn zwei ungewöhnlich gekleidete Männer gesehen?"

Der Junge grübelte einen Moment. „Ja, sie sind da lang." Dabei deutete er auf die schmalere Straße.

„Danke."

„Ma'am?"

„Ja?"

„Ihre Zeitung."

Rose nahm sie und lief los. Doch sie hatte zu viel Zeit verloren. Nirgendwo konnte sie Jack und den Doctor sehen. Sie folgte der Richtung, die ihr der Zeitungsjunge angezeigt hatte. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurden die Straßen immer enger und immer armseliger. Sie war schon ein Stück gegangen, als sie ohne Vorwarnung am Ende des Wegs ankam. Frustriert starrte Rose auf die Mauer, die aus der Straße eine Sackgasse machte.

Wenn sie nicht bald den Weg zum Savoy fand, würde der Fünf-Uhr-Tee ohne sie stattfinden.

Rose sah sich um. Es war eine schmale Gasse, die von hohen Häusern gesäumt wurde. Nicht gerade eine Gegend, in der man ein nobles Hotel vermutete. Ganz im Gegenteil. Zwar war der Weg gepflastert, aber eine Straßenreinigung gab es wohl nicht für dieses Viertel. Die Abflussrinne war mit Unrat verstopft. Dementsprechend stank es auch.

Sie war allein, nur ein Hund wühlte in einem Abfallhaufen.

Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Rückweg, als ein Mann in die Gasse einbog. Zielstrebig ging Rose auf ihn zu. Als sie näher kam, bemerkte sie, dass seine Kleidung sehr elegant war.

„Entschuldigen Sie?"

„Ja bitte?"

Er sah auf. Seine Miene war so unfreundlich, dass Rose unwillkürlich zwei Schritte zurück trat. Sie bemühte sich, so freundlich wie möglich zu sein und lächelte ihn an.

„Können Sie mir bitte sagen, wo das Savoy Hotel ist? Ich bin erst heute in London angekommen und habe mich verlaufen."

Der Mann musterte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick.

„Sind Sie mit einem Mann verabredet?"

Dabei hatte seine Stimme einen so aggressiven Unterton auch seine ganze Haltung war so angriffslustig, dass Rose weiter zurückwich und sich umsah. Doch sie waren allein in der Gasse und der Mann versperrte ihr den Durchgang. Es war wohl doch keine gute Idee gewesen, den Erstbesten zu fragen.

Einem Instinkt folgend, rollte Rose die Zeitung zusammen. Falls der Mann die Situation ausnutzen sollte, wäre sie nicht ganz wehrlos.

„Nein, dort bin ich mit Freunden verabredet. Wenn Sie mir keine Auskunft geben möchten, dann lassen Sie mich bitte durch."

Der Mann kam wieder näher und musterte sie.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Du bist gekleidet wie eine Nutte. Steckst wohl ehrbare Männer mit Syphilis und Tripper an, damit sie elendig daran verrecken. Elende Schlampe, dir werde ich es zeigen!"

„Sie irren sich. Ich bin nicht von hier, deswegen die andere Kleidung---"

Während sie sprach, bewegte der Mann sich. Beinahe zu spät sah Rose das Messer. Sie konnte so gerade eben ausweichen. Bevor er sich erneut auf sie stürzte, schlug Rose mit der Zeitung mehrfach auf seinen Kopf ein. Als er seine Hände schützend hoch hob, trat sie zu. Der Tritt traf seine empfindlichste Stelle und vor Schmerzen aufschreiend kippte er vornüber. Seine Hände hielt er schützend vor seinen Unterleib.

Wenn er sich von dem Treffer erholt hatte, würde er rasend sein. Rose bekam Angst vor dem, was sie getan hatte und lief los. Er wollte noch nach ihr greifen, aber aus seiner gebückten Haltung konnte er nicht richtig zupacken und Rose huschte an ihm vorbei. Sie war froh, dass sie nicht der Versuchung nachgegeben hatte, die Tardis in der zeitlich passenden Garderobe zu verlassen. Sie hätte in den Kleidern niemals so laufen können.

Während sie rannte, blickte sie sich immer wieder um, aber sie konnte keinen Verfolger ausmachen. Trotzdem lief sie weiter und bog mehrfach ab, um ihre Spur zu verwischen.

Erst als sie wieder auf einer größeren - und vor allem belebteren - Straße angekommen war, blieb sie schwer atmend stehen. Das war knapp gewesen. In der Hand hielt sie immer noch die Zeitung. Die Druckerschwärze hatte abgefärbt und ihre Finger waren schwarz. Als sie versuchte, ihre Hand an der Hose abzuwischen, sah sie sich zum ersten Mal die Zeitung an. Die Titelzeichnung zeigte eine Frauenleiche. Die Überschrift ließ sie überrascht aufschreien.

„Catharine Eddowes ist sie das neuste Opfer von Jack the Ripper."

Dann sah sie das Datum der Zeitung: 01. Oktober 1888.

Das Savoy existierte noch gar nicht. Kein Wunder, dass der Zeitungsjunge ihr nicht den Weg hatte weisen können.

 

Suchend sah Rose sich um. Hier war sie schon vorbei gekommen. Dann sah sie auch die Ecke, wo der Zeitungsjunge stand. Sie ging an ihm vorbei und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Tardis. Das Schaufenster, das sie so abgelenkt hatte, sah sie kurz darauf. Sie bog auch in die gegenüberliegende Straße ein, aber dann hatte sie Probleme sich zu orientieren. Rose hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie an so vielen Einmündungen vorbei gekommen waren. Und schon bald wusste sie nicht mehr weiter.

An einer Kreuzung blieb sie stehen und blickte sich hilflos um.

Alle Straßen sahen gleich aus und nirgendwo bemerkte sie etwas Vertrautes

Wie sollte sie in einer Großstadt die unscheinbare Gasse finden, in der die Tardis geparkt war? Wahrscheinlich war sie jetzt in einem ganz anderen Stadtteil gelandet.

 

Rose zuckte zusammen, als ein Mann zu der Gaslampe an der Hauswand ging und sie anzündete. Sie sah hoch und stellte fest, dass die Dämmerung angebrochen war, und es langsam Dunkel wurde.

Obwohl London eigentlich ihre Heimat war, kam sie sich vor, wie auf einem fremden Planeten. Das schlimmste war, dass weder der Doctor noch Jack in ihrer Nähe waren, um ihr ein sicheres Gefühl zu geben.

Sie konnte aber nicht warten und auf ihre Rettung hoffen, sie musste sich bewegen. Wenn sie stehen blieb, gab sie ein gutes Ziel ab. Soviel hatte sie auf ihren Reisen mit dem Timelord gelernt.

Langsam ging Rose weiter. Sie beobachtete ihre Umgebung und achtete darauf, immer im Licht der Gaslaternen zu bleiben. Sie waren nicht so hell, wie die Straßenbeleuchtung, die sie kannte, aber es war besser als nichts. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal einen Zusammenstoß mit einem ignoranten Einheimischen erleben.

Es wurde ganz dunkel und immer weniger Menschen waren unterwegs.

Eine Kutsche fuhr im halsbrecherischen Tempo durch die spärlich beleuchteten Straßen und Rose musste zur Seite springen, wollte sie nicht unter die Hufe der Pferde geraten. Danach war es fast schon gespenstisch still.

 

Sie musste sich mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass sie die Nacht außerhalb der Tardis verbringen würde. Rose musste nur einen Ort finden, wo sie in Sicherheit war.

Vorsichtig ging sie weiter. Auch ohne Menschen waren die Straßen gefährlich. Sie konnte das Quieken von Ratten hören und musste immer wieder Haufen mit Unrat ausweichen.

 

Ein Glockenton ertönte, dann noch einer. Den Klang kannte Rose. Es war der Westminsterschlag des Big Ben zur vollen Stunde. Die Stundenschläge sagten ihr, dass es bereits sieben Uhr war und sie seit über zwei Stunden durch London irrte. Jetzt wusste sie wenigstens, in welchem Gebiet sie sich befand.

Jack hatte sie zum ersten Mal am Big Ben getroffen. Wenn er sie suchen würde, würde er dort bestimmt nachsehen.

Sie orientierte sich, dann machte sie sich auf dem Weg zum Uhrturm. Er war groß genug, dass sie ihn von fast jedem Platz aus sehen konnte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie am Buckingham Palace vorbei kam. Bis auf die obligatorischen Wachen, waren keine Fußgänger zu sehen nur einige Kutschen fuhren an Rose vorbei. Sie sprang jedes Mal zur Seite und begab sich anschließend wieder in die Straßenmitte, um mehr Licht zu haben.

Die Menschen hielten sich in ihren Häusern auf und als es auch noch anfing zu nieseln, konnte Rose sie zu gut verstehen.

Warum musste der Doctor auch mit seinen verrückten Ideen ankommen? Nur er würde für einen Tee über hundert Jahre in der Zeit reisen.

Rose war am St James Park vorbei und konnte schon die Themse riechen, sie war fast da. Sie beherrschte sich und lief nicht los. Als sie den Platz vor dem Uhrturm betrat, war sie froh darüber, denn eine Wache stand vor dem Haupteingang. Sie wollte alles, nur nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von Männern erregen.

„Rose!"

Ein leiser Ruf, zuerst glaubte sie, sich verhört zu haben. Doch dann ertönte er erneut „Rose!"

Sie blickte sich um und sah Jack an der Westminster Bridge stehen. Sie lief los und fiel ihn im die Arme. „Ich bin verdammt froh, dich zu sehen?"

„Und ich erst!" Der Captain drückte sie an sich. „Der Doctor ist in der Tardis geblieben, falls du doch noch dorthin gefunden hättest. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, als wir herausgefunden haben, dass die Tardis sich um ein Jahr geirrt hatte und im falschen Viertel gelandet ist. Statt in einer friedlichen Ecke, steht die Box in einer Straße, wo Diebe und Gauner wohnen."

„Das habe ich auch herausgefunden. Das Savoy gibt es noch gar nicht und Jack the Ripper hat gestern eine Frau umgebracht."

Rose hielt ihm die Zeitung hin. Durch den Regen war sie in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, aber die Schlagzeile war noch gut zu erkennen.

Sie hatte aber nicht vor, ihren Männer von dem Zusammenstoß mit dem Fremden zu erzählen. Schließlich hatte sie es geschafft, ihn abzuwehren. Und sie wollte nicht, dass Jack oder der Doctor sie bemutterten.

„Jack the Ripper. Den Namen kennt man noch im 51. Jahrhundert. Aber nur die Zeitagenten wissen, wer sich hinter diesem Pseudonym verbirgt."

„Ihr seid in die Vergangenheit gereist, um das herauszufinden?" Ungläubig sah Rose ihn an.

„Nicht ganz. Ein alter Kollege, John Hart, hatte eine Wette verloren und musste deswegen herausfinden, wer Jack the Ripper war. Aber das haben unsere Chefs nie erfahren." Er grinste sie verschwörerisch an. „Genauso wenig, wie der Doctor das wissen muss."

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt", versprach Rose. „Vorausgesetzt, du erzählst mir, wer Jack the Ripper wirklich war."

Er beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen Namen ins Ohr.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Sie blickte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und wusste nicht, ob sie das glauben sollte.

Aber Jack nickte nur. „Doch, ich wollte es auch nicht glauben, aber John hatte überzeugende Beweise. Und jetzt komm. Der Doctor macht sich schon Sorgen."

Er ließ sie los, um ihre Hand zu nehmen und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Tardis.


End file.
